


An Encounter In Old London Town

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Breasts, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Light Bondage, Making Out, Motorboating, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teasing, kings row, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While out on patrol one night, Lena finds herself tied up in a very familiar grappling hook, by a very familiar spider-woman. And this time, it's a bit more than just taking Lena prisoner. (Widowtracer, Canon, Smut)





	An Encounter In Old London Town

Lena Oxton rushed through the snowy London night, on her first patrol since the new year. It was a simple life, her being King's Row's resident superhero. It wasn't her old overwatch life, but at least she was doing good for the place where she grew up, as well as looking after her girlfriend Emily.

Zipping through the alleyways and rooftops, Lena listened out for any signs of trouble. London may have been a safer city now, but that didn't mean there wasn't going to be any criminals to fight. But Lena could take them. She had two laser pistols and a chronal accelerator. More than enough firepower in her eyes.

The device on her chest may have been seen as a crutch when she was first afflicted with her condition, but now she had embraced it and was using it for good. Although when she looked down at the glowing blue light on her chest, she couldn't help but be reminded of her pain and the friends she'd lost.

She landed on a rooftop on the far edge of town, looking down at the streets below. All seemed quiet at first, perhaps a little too quiet for Lena's liking. She couldn't help feeling like something or someone was watching her with beady eyes.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and whirled around. She may have been known for her lightspeed reflexes, but she couldn't have predicted this. Something long and tight then wrapped around her legs.

"WAH!" She exclaimed as the grappling hook went around her. She tried to struggle, but the cable was wound around her legs and arms tightly.

Her head spun. And then she found herself hanging upside down, trussed up like a Christmas goose. The world looked strange from this angle and Lena felt herself growing dizzy.

"Oh, bugger."

A soft french chuckle filled her ears as she saw the familiar form of Amélie Lacroix, the Talon Assassin known as Widowmaker. Her blue skin glowed in the pale light of the London evening and her gold eyes gazed at her. Lena tried to wriggle free, but Amélie's grapple cable was wrapped around her as tight as a spiders web. It was no use.

Once again, Lena was at the Widowmaker's mercy.

"Don't struggle, _Cherie_," Amélie told her, stroking her chin and gazing at her with cold gold eyes. "I just need to keep you that way while I complete my mission."

"Like bloody hell, you will!" Lena growled, although she couldn't help but feel aroused by all this. Being tied up was a kink of hers, one that Emily had exploited many times. But this wasn't sexy at all.

Widowmaker was a supervillain, and Lena knew it was her duty to stop her. Yet, because of being tied up, she was powerless. She couldn't even reach the button on her accelerator to zip back a few seconds to free herself.

"Ah, but you won't move, will you, _Cherie_?" Amélie said, sidling up to her. She touched the apple of Lena's cheek and pinched it.

"Ow!"

"Now be a good girl and wait. I'll be right back."

"...can ya at least flip me right side up so's the blood doesn't go to my head?"

Amélie chuckled. Her rival was most adorable. Sure she'd killed many people just to piss Lena off, but she loved toying with her... among other things. "No," she refused. "I prefer you upside down."

"Of course you are, bloody spider," Lena grumbled. "Fine! If I pass out, I'm blaming you."

With that, Widowmaker vanished. _Damn it, can't reach my commlink. I'm stuck for good this time... Oh hell, Fareeha's gonna laugh her ass off when she hears about this... at least the view is good._

And so Lena hung there, contemplating her fate. She'd get quite a few laughs from her friends because of this.

xXx

About an hour so later, Lena was halfway through her mental sing-along of "I've Got A Loverly Bunch of Coconuts" when Amélie returned. As the spider-woman landed on the rooftop, Lena pouted.

Never in her twenty-six years of being alive had she been this humiliated before by someone. And yet she was strangely liking it and even more so, strangely liking the way Amélie was striding towards her. The French woman's ballerina hips kept swaying from side to side.

"Keeping yourself busy, _Cherie_?" She cooed playfully.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking of all the different ways I could fit that sniper rifle up your arse," Lena remarked, trying not to show weakness. "I was up to 47."

Amélie giggled. "You are creative. I like that about you. So full of life."

"Creative. That's me. Seriously, my eyes are gonna fall out of my head, please flip me upright!"

The sniper sighed, giving in. She supposed her captive had finally had enough. "Fine." She walked over and flipped Lena upright, the cockney girl taking her first actual breath for more than an hour.

"Whoof!" She groaned. "Oh, blimey, I'm gonna hurl."

"Don't do it on my uniform please," Amélie responded.

"The only uniform you're gonna have is an orange jumpsuit!" Lena argued, growling. "Now let me go!"

"What?"

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

Still smirking, Amélie chuckled, leaning in closer, enough so Lena could stare into her cleavage. She knew that was her weakness. "I'm afraid I can't hear you, Tracer. My goggles must be giving me some feedback."

Her eyes transfixed on Amélie's chest, Lena felt the sweat drip from her brow. Why did her arch-nemesis have to be this goddamn hot? If her hands were free, she'd reach out and squeeze those breasts as hard as she possibly could.

_Oh...gosh you could motorboat those no problem. Oxton, the fuck you thinking?_

"I suppose you could."

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Amélie grinned. "So you like my boobs?"

"Wha? No, no I don't."

"_Ma petite fleur_, I think you are lying to yourself."

Before Lena could protest, Amélie suddenly pressed forward and the pilot found herself with a face full of cleavage. The blue woman smirked as Lena purred between her two fairly large mounds.

'...so warm...'

Amélie smirked. "I suppose you'll be wanting my lips as well."

Lena buried her face deeper into Amélie's breasts, her cheeks flushing red. Why did the super-assassin have to flirt at her back with such elegance and grace?

Gently, Amélie tilted her rival's chin up, and kissed her ever so softly. She leaned close and softly pressed her lips to Lena, every kiss making the brunette shiver in delight, giving in fully to the kiss.

Lena groaned, tasting those lips that haunted her night and day. She'd been wanting to kiss Amélie since forever and now that she was, it was as every bit as she imagined. Darling, beautiful lips cascading against her own.

With Lena now fully in her grasp, Amélie then went one step further, wrapping her arms around Lena tenderly and starting to make out with her, deepening her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Her kiss, her beautiful kiss was the best thing that Lena had ever tasted in her life.

The former Overwatch agent whimpered. This felt so good. She knew that she didn't want to admit that, especially to Emily, but her girl would understand. She'd understand all too well and would probably encourage this even more.

She heard murmured French against her mouth. "_Tu es si chaleureuse, ma petite marque de feu_."

Lena then pulled back, gasping. Her brain was spinning again, but with lust. She was desperate for Amélie, desperate and needy for her rival's slender and gorgeous blue body. She could feel the heat flush against her cheeks.

"...fuck me."

"Hmm?"

"Damn it, fuck me, Amélie! Unless you're too chicken-shit to do it!"

Amélie then blushed. She had only thought this was all playful teasing... but then she noticed a wet spot in her opponent's orange leggings. She was horny and she wanted to make love so badly. She smiled. While Talon hadn't trained her for such encounters, she was more than experienced thanks to her old life.

"Very well then," she said, reaching her hands down and ripping the material from Lena's legs with ease. To her surprise, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Ah... I see you like to go commando."

"Makes it easier to-ah! To move." She gasped as she saw Amélie's slightly cold hand was rubbing against her flesh. This really did feel like every one of her fantasies of Widowmaker brought to life.

Gazing into Lena's eyes again, Amélie watched her enemy go from Overwatch's finest to a flustered horny mess. She grinned as she let her fingers rub against Lena. She leaned in close again, gently biting her neck.

Resting her against the wall, Amélie got on her knees, teasing Lena's exposed folds with her fingers. Lena was bestowed with a rather gorgeous slit, the lips of which were spread out for Amélie to see.

With a mischievous grin, Amélie gently rubbed the small bud that poked out from the top of the opening.

"Fuck, feels so good!"

Amélie then realised that her lover's pussy would probably be a little cold. So she opened her mouth and took Lena inside of her, her lips clamped down around the area of Lena's torn legging that had exposed her nether regions.

Lena could feel the warm sensation of Amélie's mouth, as the blue-skinned assassin's tongue toyed with her and spread her open. She was helpless to prevent it... and secretly loved it. Looking down at Amélie, she blushed, moaning softly. She hoped Emily wouldn't hear. Their apartment was only a few blocks away.

"Enjoying the view, _Ma Cherie_?"

She nodded, whimpering like an otter. She bit her lip adorably as Amélie kept on her assault on her folds. Sweat dripped down from her brow and flushing red cheeks. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel Amélie there, inside of her.

Gripping the cable she was tied up in, Lena could feel herself growing closer and closer to her release. Amélie was a goddess of pleasure to her. To think, she was actually going to spark her orgasm.

Hearing Lena's husky breathing, Amélie knew she would soon relishing in her victory. A successful assassination and her arch-rival orgasming and at her mercy. "Now what would you do if I asked you to...come?"

"W-what?!"

"Come for me," Amélie breathed.

As if on command, Lena went off like a firecracker, yelling curses as she came. She cried out, letting the beautiful fluids flow from her as her folds pulsed and her heart raced from the sensation.

Panting, she then watched as Amélie rose up and kissed her with juice-stained lips. They tasted delicious to her.

"S-Sure you don't wanna switch sides?" Lena stuttered.

"...perhaps." Amélie then cupped Lena's chin. "But then again... I like being bad."

And as if in a puff of smoke, the Talon assassin then took her leave, fleeing into the night. She was gone as quickly as she'd arrived.

Lena then sighed dreamily. She loved that and had no shame about being eaten so good. She was about to relax, before she realised she was still tied up.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

xXx

**Author's note: **And now for something completely different, and by different, I mean Overwatch stuff :P. I got two Widowtracers and three Pharmercys to post tonight so prepare yourself! And enjoy this first little smutty fic :3

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva
> 
> Guppy's Note:


End file.
